Eccentric Situation
by Mickeywickey
Summary: As the title suggests this is a story where Hermione finds herself in a unusual situation involving Harry Ron and Draco and how she cope up with it. This story is not a love triangle or square it's a foursome including the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy... Please read and review
1. The Battle and The Aftermath

Chapter 1- The Battle and The Aftermath

It was over, the battle was finally over. Many died on both sides. As a young petite witch stood in the battlefield with her wand at her side ready to attack or throw up a shield if needed, her body and mind still in the wake of adrenaline that was rushing through her veins. Hermione Granger stood in middle of battlefield and looked around herself. She saw what she always knew was coming but always wished that it wouldn't.

She knew that one day there will be the one battle that would decide the fate of the whole world both muggle and wizarding. And she also knew that being bestfriend of Harry Potter she would always be at the centre of the battle.

Seven years ago when no one wanted to be her friend it was Harry and Ron who became her best friends. Though they both bullied her as well especially Ron in the beginning but despite that they came to rescue her from the troll, risking their own life. That day she had vowed to herself that she would always be there for them whenever the would need her, and would always be supportive of them no matter what.

Speaking of Harry and Ron she looked around frantically, searching for them. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw them both crouched near a body with the rest of the Weasleys surrounding them. When she neared the site and saw the pained expression of Harry she knew it that the body was Ginny's even before looking at the body.

She stood behind Percy and saw the now lifeless body of her best friend's little sister. There on the ground was Ginny Weasley laying peacefully that if it weren't for her lifeless brown eyes one would think that she was sleeping with her eyes open. Next to Ginny's body holding her hand in his own was her best friend. He was sobbing when he looked at Hermione with those green almond shaped eyes.

"" Hermione look at her, she promised me that she would be there for me and that we'll have our happily ever after, she told me about all the places we'll go and even decided the name of the babies we would have had "". He was crying uncontrollably now. ""She lied to me Hermione, why does it always has to be me? why should I always sacrifice for the **_fucking greater good_** ? why 'mione?""

He was a complete mess now. Hermione's never seen him so much broken not after Sirius's death atleast. Her heart went out to him. She crouched down and hugged him tight. Seeing him like this was a very heart wrenching scene for her. She knew that Harry loved Ginny but she never realised the depth of his feelings for the red haired girl whom she herself considered as a younger sister of sorts.

""It'll be alright Harry. Everything would be okay!. You're stronger than this Harry"". He was still crying and was clinging to her. She steeled herself knowing that she might sound harsh now but knew that she needed to say what she was about to say to Harry or he'll never recover. She nudged him slightly with her shoulders making him look at her through his blood shot eyes.

"" Hey Harry! look around yourself, they've all lost someone dear to them, someone whom they love endlessly , this is what happens when there are battles, no one remains unscathed. I know how much grief you are feeling right now and I know that you're tired of playing the role of the the unsaid leader. But right now they all, "" she gestured to the people around them, few crouching around the ones who had fallen, others either capturing the death eaters or tending to the injured, "" they need you Harry, they need the confirmation that Voldemort is gone forever, that they would not have to live there life in fear anymore and you are the only one whom they'll believe Harry"".

Harry looked around himself and saw that almost everyone was grieving for their lost ones. He knew what he had to do. So he summoned up his Gryffindor bravery and stood up.

"" Survivors"" because that's what they all were , survivors of this war, he said it in his most authoritative voice, the voice he only reserved for when he was about to discuss something very very important and wanted everyone's complete attention. Though he needn't to use it much since his presence alone caused people around him to hang on to his each and every action and word. So it wasn't much of a surprise when all the survivors of both the sides focussed on him.

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione and Ron sensing his need for support put a comforting hand on each of you his shoulder. He glanced at them gratefully to which they both smiled a little. This gave him the required energy to face the people.

""It's over now guys! Voldemort is gone for good this time."" At this their were sighs of relief as well as some outburst from the death eaters who were captured by the aurors and the Order members. ""It's time that we all forgo our pasts and step towards a new future. I assure you that this time Voldemort is gone and won't be able to return , we made sure of that."" He said pointing towards himself, Hermione and Ron."" You all may continue whatever you were doing, "". He turned towards Ginny again. Sensing that he was done and relieved that the Dark Lord won't be returning the mob went back to whatever they were doing before.

Harry stared at Ginny's body which was now surrounded by all the Weasleys, Ron was standing by his side though along with Hermione. He suddenly thought what he would've done without the two of them. He sent them a grateful smile which seemed more of a grimace though it seemed as if they understood because Hermione in turn gave his hand a squeeze whilst Ron have him a little nod.

Hermione saw around herself again, everywhere she saw there was blood and debris. Blood of friends and foes alike. Debris of the once great castle, the castle which was like a second home to almost everyone who fought in the battle, be it the light side or the dark side. The castle that saw meeky preteens turning into fine young men and women in the seven years that every student spends there.

As the three of them stood there shoulder to shoulder gazing over the iluminous castle and the bodies and debris lying everywhere, Hermione suddenly felt claustrophobic . It seemed preposterous as she was standing in the open, yet, being surrounded by so many bodies made her stomach churn. She decided that she needed some time and fresh air, air which wasn't polluted by the scent of blood and burnt objects.

She turned towards her two best friends and said, "" I need some fresh air I'll... I'll just ..."" she trailed off and gestured towards the clearing , unable to speak much, though they both understood and nodded along.

""Yeah, I could use some fresh air as well"" said Harry , fixing his glasses and running a hand through his messy hair make it even more messier.

""Umm, I'll just... I'll be here with Ginny."" said Ron looking at his sister's lifeless form with raw pain in his eyes, tears threatening to fall. Hermione hugged him tightly for a few moments then drew back slightly.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and looked him in the eye and said "" Everything will be fine Ron, we'll be okay. Right now your family needs you. Be with them."" She knew that he was reluctant to leave her and Harry in fear of losing them to some death eater who wanted revenge. Though at the same time he looked as if he wanted to be there with his family grieving for his baby sister as he used to call Ginny. But it seemed as if her words gave him the assurance he needed.

He didn't say anything, but he need not to, as his eyes showed his gratefulness. So he tilted his head slightly and kissed the inside of her left wrist. It wasn't an intimate gesture rather it was the way he showed his thankfulness to her. She just smiled at him and

patted his right cheek lovingly and whispered ""Now go.""

She watched him go near his family and turned to her other friend. He was looking at her with a strange expression. She was about to ask him but he beat her to it.""I'll be around 'mione! I.. I really need some air, I need to be out of this place even if for only few moments ... I need some time for myself I guess. Send me a patronus if needed.""

She nodded, understanding his need for privacy and watched him go as well. She sighed then turned and started walking towards the Shrieking Shack. It was the place where she went whenever she wasn't feeling good. So that's where she headed for the comfort she knew the place would provide. Suddenly she stopped short when she spotted a head of platinum blonde hair. She was just a few feets away from him. Though his back was towards her she knew of only two wizards who had that shade of hair in the whole wizarding world. As the one sitting in front of her was looking considerably young and had short hair she instantly knew that the wizard with his head cradled between his palms was none other than **_Draco Malfoy._**

A/N - Hey guys!!!! so how was it !???? liked it? hated it???

Well... Can you see the blue button which has Review written over it ??? yeah ? please click on it and review about the story.

By the way we'll be having a bit of dramione stuff in the next chapter .. Anddddd one more thing this will be a story in which Hermione is paired with Harry, Ron and Draco... So yeah I kinda love all three of the guys so I decided why not just write a story revolving around them..


	2. A Little Tête-à-Tête

**A/N-** **Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. I am so very sorry for the delay... Now I know that this story may seem a tad bit unusual to some but come on that's** **the reason it's named as _ECCENTRIC SITUATION.._. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome and so are any ideas or thought** **you would like to share...** **Now let's move on to the story shall we...**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

As soon as Hermione registers that it is indeed Draco Malfoy she wonders what he is doing here, she saw his shoulders shaking and realised that he was crying. That was unexpected, she never pegged him for someone who would cry their guys out, as he was always so stoic with that damned smug smirk of his as if everyone around him was inferior to him, that this was definately a shock to her. Seeing him like this was something she thought to be very much disturbing, but then again so was everything happening in the wizarding world for the past few years, what with Voldemort and all.

She decided what she should do. "" _Maybe I should just leave,_ "" she thought but shook the thought away. "" _I would rather face him than the mourning people out there._ "" He must have sensed her presence as he sharply turned his head towards her. That's when she saw him, saw the pain in his eyes, the grief. She was shell shocked to see him The Draco Malfoy, who always sneered and bullied others to look so heartbroken that her heart went out to him.

Deciding that she could not stay any longer in his presence otherwise she might do something terribly awkward like hug him or anything else she started to walk away when she was halted by his voice.

""Why? why did he do that Granger."" She turned back to him, his voice was so raspy and filled with pain that her heart ached. He continued.""What did he gain Granger? **_what did he fucking gained_** ."" He was openly sobbing now, meanwhile she just stared at him unsure of what to do next.""He... he killed them Granger, he killed my parents.""

His breathing was becoming shallow as if breathing itself has become a difficult task for him. He was looking on the verge of a breakdown from his hysteria. He spoke again ""We did every damn fucking thing he asked us to Granger. From money to murder, from corruption to rape everything, and why? just so we can be in his good grace, just so that we can live our lives happily without the tension of him killing us.

She moved and crouched down next to him and hugged him tight. He placed his head at her chest and hands around her waist. She held him while he cried and clinged to her as if he were a child terrified by his nightmare who was seeking comfort from his mother.

She knew that he was her enemy and this was probably wrong for many reasons but at that time she didn't care. She was known for her nature to give comfort to everyone and she was a Gryffindor no less. She cannot watch her former enemy in such agony even if she wanted to which she did not by the way.

So, she just rocked him back and forth smoothed out his hair and marveled at how soft they were and felt a pang of jealousy. She then immediately mentally face palmed herself and thought, "" He is crying over his parents' death and all you could think of is his how soft his hair feels!!. Seriously Granger get a grip.""

She continued rocking him back and forth, rubbing her hand up and down on his back, while he just continued sobbing. Though now he was crying softly and was hiccuping once in a while. After half an hour or so he went finally silent. She gently pried his hands from around her waist and looked him in the eye. Tears were still pouring from his now red and puffy eyes, she gently wiped them away.

At that moment when she looked at she did not saw the Draco Malfoy, only heir to Malfoy and Black lines, youngest Death Eater ever. All she saw was a seventeen year old boy who had just lost his parents in war and had faced god knows how many horrors. She thought of how similar he looked like Harry and Ron at that moment. Not by the looks, no. But, the emotions his eyes showed were the same she had seen in both Harry's and Ron's eyes many a times. Anguish, pain, grief of losing parents and friends.

His hair though matted with from blood and dirt still looked gorgeous. His white button down was hanging from his right shoulder where now she saw a deep gash.

""You're bleeding."" She said noticing all the wounds and cuts he had. It was the first time she had said anything to him since sir spotted him.

He looked at her startled by her sudden exclamation and looked down at himself, again at her and said in a raspy voice"" So are you Granger.""

And that's when she finally looked at herself. Her jumper was torn from various parts revealing her milky skin which had deep cuts which were bleeding profusely. Her knees were scraped, here jeans torn from there. She knew that her hair was matted with blood and dirt but was surely looking worse than Malfoy's. She smelt of blood, burnt fabric and flesh, she smelt of spells, she smelt of death, she smelt of war. She suddenly felt nauseas and thought,"" _Now is not the time for thinking about yourself Hermione, Malfoy needs you_.""

So she concentrated on the boy, no on the young man before her and aimed best wand at him. She was surprised though when he laughed a humorless hollow laugh and said,"" Right Granger, that's great!!."" When she still looked at him confusingly he scoffed and said, "" Oh come on! don't look at me like that. By the way the whole confronting and comforting your enemy and trying to kill them is a tedious task don't you think. You should've killed me as soon as you saw me, but I guess this whole confronting and comforting thing will make you enjoy my death wouldn't it.?""

He mimicked her voice and said, "" Ha! Ha! Malfoy. What did you thought? hmm? that I would forgive you hmm?, as if, no I was just playing the trick. How very easy it was too fool you Malfoy.""

He stopped and clapped his hand slowly and said, "" How very Slytherin of you Granger! I wonder how did you not ended up in Slytherin, you definately would've made a fine Slytherin.""

Hermione was now standing with her hands on her hips and was slightly tapping her right foot, when she sensed that his rant was finished she looked down at him as he was still sitting on the ground and asked, "" Are you quite done now, or is there anything else you would like to add."" When he was about to open his mouth she beat him to it. "" Now you listen to me you idiot. I only raised my wand so that I could heal your wounds, because unlike you **_Slytherins,_** we **_Gryffindors_** don't know how to manipulate and backstab."" She emphasised on their houses, and continued, "" Now shut the fuck up so that I can heal you up.""

He was about to retort when she looked at him through narrowed eyes and said, "" Shush"".

He was in complete shock, so shocked infact that he let her heal him up without any fuss. No one has ever shushed him before, never in his seventeen years. He looked at her with an amused glint in his eyes. She was still fusing over him muttering incantations time to time. He looked at himself and was happy to notice that he was not looking like shit anymore. Satisfied with her work she sat back on her heels and pursed her lips in what seemed to be a silent contemplation.

At long last she said, "" There all better."". He looked at her again then suddenly aimed his wand at her. She showed no outward emotion except a quirk of an eyebrow and a slight smirk as of daring him to curse or hex her. "" Come on Malfoy what happened? see your enemy is crouching in front of you come on kill me. Awww how very Slytherin of you."" She mocked him with his own words. But when he merely looked at her and healed her up she tusked and said, "" Woah!! did you actually just healed me instead of killing me. Not very Slytherin of you now now is it. Healing the _enemy_ and all. It seemed rather Gryffindor-ish to me. Hmm? what say you.""

He realised that she was mocking him, the fucking bitch was mocking him, the **_Draco Malfoy_**. But then he mentally snorted and thought, "" _Fat lot of good it did to him to be a Malfoy_.""

He sensed that he should say something in his defence so he said, "" I am a Malfoy Granger. We never keep any kind of debts and specially not a life debt. I did what I did to even out the things, not out of some sudden change in my heart.""

She scoffed at him and said, "" Fat lot of good it did to you for being a Malfoy. ""

He almost choked on his breath and thought, "" _How did she knows what I was thinking? is she a legilimenes? No she can't be._ "" They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity before she stood up abruptly.

"" I... I need to go! Harry and Ron must be waiting for me."" She said as an explanation. In reality though she stood up because she could no longer bear his intense gaze. His face hardened and donned a blank mask one which he has perfected long time ago at the mention of her best friends.

"" Ofcourse! they must be waiting for you."" He said bitterly.

Side nodded and turned to leave before she turned back to him and said, "" You're a good guy Malfoy. And I'm sorry for what happened to you."" She paused, took a deep breath and said, "" Good bye"". She was about to leave when she heard his voice hard and strong.

"" I'm not a good guy Granger. I never was, I'm the baddest of the lot and it would be wiser if you learn it soon."" His voice was as cold as ice but she knew that he was lying.

Instead she said, "" Everyone has some good in them Malfoy, believe it or not.""

He sighed and said, "" Oh for fuck's sake! you are sounding like Dumbledore and stop calling me a good person. I am not a good person. I killed more people than I can count. I raped young girls, some of them were not even thirteen. I was the one who repaired the vanishing cabinet and let the Death Eaters in. It was me who had to kill Dumbledore and maybe I would've killed him had Severus not intervened. You don't know anything about me Granger. **_I am a fucking bad person._** "" He was panting by now. She started at him with her wide doe like eyes and then smiled slightly and shook her head and started walking towards him.

"" You're insane Malfoy! I am sounding like Dumbledore to you cause this is what he would've said had he been alive and **_this_** is what he said to professor Snape about you. He knew you were assigned to kill him and it was one of the reasons he instructed professor Snape to kill him cause he knew that you had good in you. He knew that even if your hands were tainted with various atrocities you were still pure, innocent and a mere sixteen year old boy at heart."" She was standing right in front of him now and he was starting at her unblinking.

She continued on, "" You're not the only one who has killed someone and you know it. Merlin only knows how many ** _I_** have killed. This was a war Malfoy and one can neither survive nor win it with mere hexing and spells taught in first year. I have used more dark spells than half of the Death Eaters combined.""

She cupped his cheeks and looked him dead in the eye. She knew it was an intimate gesture, but right now it was the only way she knew of keeping him away from hysteria which he seemed prone to. But as soon as side cupped his cheeks he visibly relaxed as if the human contact was all the medicine he needed to stay away from hysteria.

"" I am not saying that what you did was right thing to do and who am I to even judge you when I myself have committed so many crimes. But, you did what you did for your family's safety. **_I've_** done fair share of things to keep my family safe. The people out there in the battlefield fought for their family."" She sighed and said, "" The war is now over Malfoy, you can't stay hidden away from the wizarding world. Let bygones be bygones and start your life from a new thread. Weave the thread carefully and see what a cosy jumper your life would be.""

She turns away and starts walking towards the castle this time not turning back. He silently watches her retreat and thinks how odd it was of her to console him as if he was her own. As if he was not the boy who has called her a mudblood for the first time in her life and continued tormenting her and her friends. As if he is not the youngest Death Eater, as if it was not his house where she was tortured for hours by his crazy aunt while he just stood there unable to help her. She truly was a bloody Gryffindor to the core, he thought with am amused smirk his respect for the witch increasing a notch.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

 **A/N- That was chapter 2... How was it ... Please review it would hardly take you a couple of minutes but it will really make my day... pretty please (( _puppy dog eyes ))_** **.**

 **Anyone waiting here for the release of Crimes of Grindelwald?? I am super excited for it yay ... we can see Hogwarts again in it's full glory not the ruins and such.. Do tell me what you think about this story as well as about the movie..**

 **That's all for today.. see you guys soon... love you all...**

 ** _\- Mickeywickey..._**


End file.
